I hate high school
by G Money-chan
Summary: Ichigo's life changed when the new school year started. She met Kisshu, became his enemy and now has strange feelings for him. Where is her life going? Rated T due to swears.
1. Only one summer day left

**Hey guys. Now firstly, I would just like to inform anyone who reads my other story, "Alone with him", that I will be continuing with it even though I haven't updapted in over a month. Now this story, I've been thinking of doing for a few weeks, but I've made a few changes. And it won't involve the Mew project. Anyways...**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. JUST THIS PLOT. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

"I so can't believe summer's over tomorrow" complained my best friend Mint Aizawa.

"Yeah, you'd think that the school would know that two months aren't long enough for us" said Lettuce Modorikawa, my other best friend.

"Since when does the school care about us?" asked Pudding Fong, another of my BFFs.

We were walking threw the shopping center, on our way to meet my fourth best friend, Zakuro Fujiwara, outside 'David & Goliath' (A.N. I don't own David & Goliath or it's amazing £20 shirts).

When we got there, Zakuro was just about to go in.

"Hey, Zakuro! Wait for us!" called Pudding.

"Sorry, but waiting was getting to me" she said.

"Can we please start shopping now. None of my outfits are good enough for tomorrow" said Mint.

"Looks aren't everything" I said.

"They are to me."

I forgot to mention, my name is Ichigo Momomiya, 16 years old, and you can't blame Mint for being like that. When we started school, she got picked on for the way she looked, even though she's always been one of the prettiest girls I've ever met.

"I think I'll get this one. What do you think, Ichigo?" she asked me, showing me a red top with a monkey on it.

"That'll look great on you" I replied.

Pudding's always reminded of monkeys. I guess it's because when we were 7 she was always on the monkey bars in the play ground. But she's also the most energetic person I know.

"Do you think this is any good, Zakuro?" Lettuce asked looking at a shirt that had two owls saying 'WE'RE IN CAHOOT' (A.N. LOL. That shirt actually exist).

"I think that's fine" Zakuro answered.

Lettuce is never sure about things, so she always wants someone else's opinion. She's also quiet and gentle, but I think she's becoming a little bit more confident.

Zakuro's always been like a sister to us. She makes sure that we know that we can rely on eachother. If we ever need advice, we ask her.

Pudding and Lettuce bought the tops they had chosen. Zakuro got a top that had a rock with Xs for eyes and a celabrating piece of paper and scissors. The shirt read 'ROCK IS DEAD! LONG LIVE PAPER AND SCISSORS!' (A.N. It exists too).

Mint decided to get a shirt that had a cereal box, that had the same expression as the rock on Zakuro's top, and an evil looking milk carton. It read 'CEREAL KILLER' (A.N. My friend's got that one).

Typical, I'm always the last to choose.

"Hurry up Ichigo" Mint winged.

"What about this?" I said lifting up a pink T-shirt, with an angry looking, half-eaten cookie, that read 'ONE TOUGH COOKIE' (A.N. I'm wearing it now XD).

"It describes you pretty well" said Lettuce.

What she said is true. I try not to let things get to me.

As son as I got it, Mint forced us to go shoe shopping. On the way, Mint decided to let the rest of us in on the lattest gossip.

"Apparently, Yumi's had plastic surgery" she said.

"That's not possible. She would never do that" answered Zakuro.

"Mint, where did you hear that?" asked Lettuce.

"I heard it from Moe, who heard it from miwa who heard it from Kimiko."

"Well that explains it" I said.

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" she asked.

"You should know by now that half the stuff she says is bullspit."

**And so concludes chapter one. I really did mean bullspit. The next chapter will be up soonish. Sorry but I've got to go now. Ja ne.**

**^o^Sugar^o^**


	2. The first day is always a pain

**Hello everyone! I'm in a very good mood because it's half-term so I might update sooner. So I would like to thank Maddie123321 for reviewing. Now on with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. JUST THIS PLOT. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

We went into _New Look_ (A.N. I don't own it). Zakuro found a pair of skinny jeans, tried them on and bought them. Pudding got a denim skirt that ended a little above her knees. For once I wasn't the last to choose. I got a pair of black denim shorts and white leggings. Lettuce decided on a crimson skirt that ended just past her knees. Mint got a navy blue skirt, as short as my shorts.

"Come on, we haven't gotten any shoes yet" Mint reminded us.

"Don't worry, we know" said Zakuro.

"But can we please stop for lunch?" asked Pudding.

"Fine" answered Mint.

We didn't splash out on food. It was just some sandwiches, smoothies and ice cream. Whenever we eat together, we talk about anything, from the lattest trends to the most annoying people we know. Today though, seeing as it was the last day before summer's end, the conversation was basically us complaining.

"Why must it end?" said Pudding.

"I didn't even finish my 'To do list'" said Mint.

"You had a 'To do list'?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was basically go to the beach, buy a new wardrobe and hang out with you guys."

"So what didn't you finish?" Zakuro asked.

"I didn't get a new dress."

"So why not get one now?" asked Lettuce.

"Today I'm getting stuff for tomorrow. And I am not wearing a dress on the first day of school."

"Right. Oh...but I'm sure Lettuce can't wait 'til tomorrow" I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said while blushing.

"About a certain blond haired, blue eyed genius boy" Pudding said.

"I have an excellent idea: let's change the subject" she said, her blush increasing.

We all knew how much Lettuce liked Ryou Shirogane. She pratically stopped breathing when she would see him.

"Okay. Let's finish shopping" Mint said.

So we went to _River Island_ (A.N. I don't own it). We looked around for a bit, then Pudding found a pair of orange trainers. Mint got a pair of blue high heeled shoes. Just about every pair of shoes she owns are high heeled, to make her look taller. Zakuro went with a pair of black trainers with a few purple flowers on them. Lettuce got a pair of green flats and I got some high heeled pink shoes.

None of us needed anything else so we went home. We were all sad for summer to end, but at least we would see eachother more often. We were all abroad a lot, so we didn't hang out as much.

It was about 4 p.m. when I got home. I didn't have any homework left, so I just watched TV. We had dinner at eight. I was really happy: we had pizza. I had a shower and then stayed on my laptop until 10:30 p.m.

I went to bed with one thought in my mind:

_So it's school tomorrow. Shit._

**The next day**

My alarm went of at 7:45 a.m. I forced myself up and walked over to my mirror. I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed my hair (A.N. Oh. How shocking -.-). I then separated it and styled it into pigtails, tied up with red ribbons. I put on the stuff I got yesterday and added a white heart pendant and some pink strawberry earrings.

I went down the stairs. I was glad because my mum made us pancakes. It's one of my favorite foods providing there's enough maple syrup to go with them.

I ate breakfast quickly and then grabbed my school bag.

"See ya" I said as I opened the door.

"Have a nice day" my mum called back.

I walked up my familiar path to school. The sun shone so bright. It wasn't long before the school was in my sight. Outside, the other girls were waiting.

"Hey. I didn't make you wait to long did I?" I asked.

"No, not really" said Zakuro.

"Come on. The bell will ring soon" Lettuce said, surprisingly cheery.

We went threw the corridors, some boys staring at Zakuro and a few at Mint. Our lockers were next to eachother, wich was great. The bell rang so we unfortunenately had to get to class.

We were complaining again. I was talking to them a lot so I wasn't paying attention as to were I was going. Then I CRASHED into someone and landed on my butt.

"Ichigo are you okay?" asked Lettuce very loudly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as the girls helped me up.

"Watch it, retard!" Mint yelled.

Finally I got to see the person's face.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. Did you spot the Alice in Wonderland reference: "I have an excellent idea, let's change the subject" . I will update as soon as possible and make it as long as possible. I can't tomorrow 'cos I'm going to a party. Maybe monday. And then for the rest of the week I'll be shopping and seeing friends. I've always got a crap load of stuff to do in the holidays, including reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets, that I haven't even started yet. And please can more people review. Critisism is allowed, but not to harsh please. And you can suggest stuff too. Anyways, ja ne.<strong>

**^o^Sugar^o^**


	3. A new enemy for the new school year

**Hey! It's time for another chapter. But firstly:**

**RainingSunshine208, thank you so much.**

**KawaiiOdango, thank you and...ano...I was going to do that anyway ^-^.**

**And thank you to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted or just read this thing. Anyways...**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. Enjoy.**

Chapter Three

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

He was about my age, had green hair and in that light, his eyes looked almost like a golden color, not that I was looking into them or anything.

"Watch where you're going!" Pudding yelled.

"But she walked into me, bitch" he stated in a _matter of fact _tone of voice.

"Don't you dare call her that" Zakuro said, not loudly, but quite dark and scary all the same.

"Do I look like I care?" he said.

"You don't have to be so mean" Lettuce said in her shy, quiet tone.

"I didn't hear a word of that, but luckily I don't give a shit" he was being so mean now, I had to say something.

"Listen, you little prick, don't you ever talk like that to any of us ever again or I will be forced to do something I may or may not regret!" I practically screamed at him.

"You don't scare me, bitch."

"Screw you! Let's go girls."

We walked away, but I heard him mutter the word _whore _under his breath. In response, I muttered _bastard_. So basically, class hadn't even started, and I had already made an enemy. Just perfect.

We got to class and we were in the same. I was so happy until I saw that bastard was also in my class. Some people I knew were in there aswell. People like Ryou, meaning Lettuce's love interest, Masaya, Moe, Miwa, Yumi, Pai, Taruto, Keiichiro and Kimiko. I didn't really know anyone else.

It turned out that that asshole's name was Kisshu Ikisatashi. The whole morning's lessons were the teachers telling us to do our best for the year ahead and the girls and me giving Kisshu death glares.

**Lunch time**

I was eating with the girls, as usual.

"I wonder why that guy was being so mean to us this morning" Lettuce said.

"'Cos he's obviously an ass" Mint said.

"Mint, don't be so mean."

"Oh come on Lettuce, admit it: he's a bastard" Zakuro said.

"Aside from that, what do you guys think of our class?" asked Pudding.

"Well let's see. Lettuce should be happy: Ryou is in our class" I said.

"Give it a rest please" she said, blushing.

"Unfortunately, we've got the queen of gossip in with us, and I'm not talking about Mint" Zakuro said.

"Hey!" Mint yelled.

"Just kidding, but seriously, why do we get Kimiko in our class?"

"'Cos the world hates us. Ichigo, your little boyfriend's in with us again. How lucky" Pudding said in a sarcastic tone.

"He is not my boyfriend! He is so weird! I only went on that one date because I felt sorry for him!" I yelled.

"Aww... poor Masaya" Mint said, giggling a little. "It's also really annoying to have Miwa, Moe and Yumi."

"Yeah, almost as bad as being in with Taruto" I said.

"It's not that bad" Pudding whispered, but we still heard her.

"What was that?" Lettuce asked.

"Er...ano...n-nothing" said the blushing Pudding.

"Hey, do you know what I heard?" Mint said.

"If you heard it from Kimiko, it's a lie" Zakuro said.

"Fine, be that way."

Pretty much all of lunch was like that. At one point, I looked around the dinning hall, I don't know why though, and I saw Kisshu with Pai, Taruto and Ryou.

_So are they friends or something? _I thought.

**After lunch, Math with a stupid and boring teacher**

My friends and I sat at the back. We would talk, but still pay attention. The seat were two by two, so Mint sat next to Zakuro, and Lettuce next to Pudding. I was on my on my own, until Kisshu couldn't find a place.

_Damn it!_ I screamed in my head.

"How's it going, bitch" he said low enough for nobody else to hear.

"Hey, bastard" I said.

"What?"

"STFU."

"Oh yeah. I'm so hurt, I think I might die" he said, obviously taking the piss out of me.

"I don't have to put up with your crap."

"You do for the rest of the lesson."

"Screw you."

Math was even more torture than usual, thanks to him.

**End of the day**

"Poor Ichigo. Having to put up with Kisshu the ass" Pudding said.

"Can we please stop talking about him for five minutes. Please!" I practically begged them.

"Alright. Let's talk about lucky Lettuce. You sat next to Ryou in science class" Zakuro said. "Did he say anything to you."

"Not really. He said thanks when I gave him my eraser, but that was it" Lettuce said, smiling and blushing.

"Aww..." the rest of us said.

"He's stupid if he doesn't ask you out, okay?" Mint said.

"Okay" she said.

"Well I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"See ya" they said.

On my way home, I couldn't help but hope that Lettuce's wish would come true. She had been crushing on him for two years and he had never even talked to her.

_Come to think of it, I haven't been on a date since last spring, and that was with Masaya. And I haven't had a serious boyfriend in two years!_ I thought. When I do that, I always become a little depressed.

**That's it. Sorry for the swears, but trust me the kids at my school say worse stuff. Heck even the childish 11 year old first years say worse. At the end, Ichigo getting depressed always happens to me, but I've never been in love. Writing romance is hard if you've never experienced it :( Anyways...R&R and Ja ne.**

**^o^Sugar^o^**


	4. Bad song choices

**Hiya, how are you? I've got time so I'm updapting, 'cos I love you guys. Well MewHarukoxLovesxZelda, I'm updating the next day and thanks for reviewing. There will be as many swears as the last chapter. But it definetely won't annoy anyone over 11 or 12.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. OR ANY MUSIC OR APPLIANCES MENTIONED. Enjoy! **

Chapter Four

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I was on my way back, forcing myself to think about something else so not to get depressed. I listen to music to take my mind off things. I got out my _ipod _and put in my headphones. Anything would do, usually.

A little ahead of me was Kisshu the ass; that was the nickname my friends and I gave him. My phone started to ring. My ringtone was _Caramelldansen._ It was Mint.

"Yes, Mint?" I asked.

"Ichigo, can I borrow your black scarf tomorrow?" she asked.

"Why? I thought you had one."

"I've only got blue ones, and I forgot to buy a new one yesterday. Please, Ichigo."

"Sure, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Thank you. You're now my favorite person. So, you'll bring it to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye." And then we both hung up.

I started to walk again, because I had stopped to talk for some reason.

"What sort of ringtone is that?" Kisshu asked.

"I never asked you, asshole" I said.

"Geez. Sorry. But it is freaking annoying."

"Yeah well I like it, retard."

"Skank."

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Screw you!"

I didn't want to argue anymore, so I stopped. But I heard him mutter _I win _under his breath.

I put my headphones back in pressed play. Annoyingly, the song was _E.T _by Katy Perry and Kanye West. As soon as it got to:

_You're so hypnotising_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel_

_You're touch magnetising_

I might have blushed a little, but he didn't see, so I skipped it. Not much better though. I hate having songs like this, because then the lyrics were:

_No, no, no, no_

_Don't phunk with my heart_

_I wonder if I take you home_

_Would you still be in love baby_

_In love baby_

I was lushing again.I love _Don't phunk with my heart_ but I did not want to hear it at that point in time. Next song:

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

The beginning was perfect, seeing as I wanted to scream that to Kisshu, only lounder, more violently and a lot angrier. I guess I was lucky: my blush was gone.

Finally he turned the corner, leaving me alone at last. I had bearly known him six hours, and already he made my blood boil.

_The rest of the year's going to be like this, _I thought.

**At home, at maybe 6 p.m.**

I was doing my homework, but my mind wanders when doing English. But the worst thing was that I couldn't stop thinking about that f-ing a-hole.

_What IS his problem? Because of him, school was murder. Oh...screw him. Gotta do the English!, _a voice in my head sreamed.

**8 p.m.**

I was having dinner with my mum, seeing as my dad was still at work. Too bad. He was missing out on spaghetti. Then the door opened.

"I'm home" dad said, putting his keys on the table.

"How was work?" mum asked.

"Tough, difficult...stimulating. It was work. How was school, Ichigo?" he asked me.

"Tough, difficult...stimulating. It was school" I replied.

"Make any friends?"

"I've got friends."

"Right. They okay?"

"Yes."

"Make any enemies?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes. Everyone has enemies."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Ichigo?" mum asked me.

"It's no big deal. He just gets on my nerves."

"He?" my dad asked.

"Relax. He hasn't sexually harrassed me, looked at something he shouldn't or anything like that. He insults me, I insult him."

"Stay away from him!" dad yelled.

"With pleasure. Anyways thanks for dinner mum." I said seeing as I had finished.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"I'm going upstairs."

I got up and went to my room; I still had some homework left to do.

**Later **

I was in my room, having finished my homework and had a shower. I was checking my e-mail when I found one from Pudding.

_Ichigo,_

_Lettuce has something to tell us tomorrow. And she says it's good and sooo important! See you then and don't make us wait again. Just kidding ;) _

_Pudding xxx_

I so wanted to know what Lettuce had to say to us, but I was being forced to wait. I was listening to my _ipod _again.

My mind started to wander again.

_Does Kisshu live near me then? Oh no! He's going to be there everyday after school! Damn it!,_ my mind screamed.

Then the song on my _ipod_ changed to something not that great. At least not when thinking about Kisshu:

_Oh my baby boy_

_You're my joy_

I immediately took out the headphones.

"I hate this!" I yelled.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?" called out my dad.

"Nothing!"

Then I decided to make a new playlist: one without any love songs.

**If you're wondering why I put these songs in, it's because these are the songs in some of my favorite IxK AMVs. And I was listening to them while writing this. If anyone has any questions/ideas, please don't hesitate to ask me. Please R&R. Ja ne!**

**^o^Sugar^o^**


	5. The number

**Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It's just with the Christmas holidays coming up, my teachers are giving me loads of homework. The other day, I had to write a mini sequel to a 19th century book, a letter written completely in spanish and a paragraph about the freedom we have on the internet, plus some research on atmospherique pollution. Enough of my excu- I mean reasons.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I was almost at school. I had woken up a little earlier, so that I didn't make the others wait. Okay, I did press the snooze button once, or twice, and I ended up getting up at the same time as usual. At least I wasn't like Mint. She gets up really early, so she can do her beauty regime. I wondered why she even wanted my black scarf. Most of her blue ones were really dark and almost looked black. And I was desperate to know what Lettuce had to say.

I got to school, but the girls weren't there. I went to our lockers, where they were waiting for me.

"I thought we agreed you would wait for me outside?" I said.

"Does it really matter, Ichigo?" asked Pudding.

"Can we save the pointless debate for later please? So Lettuce, what did you want to tell us?" asked Zakuro.

"Umm...well...I was doing my science homework..."

"Why? We don't have science until next week" Mint cut in.

"Mint!" Pudding, Zakuro and I almost yelled.

"...and...there was a piece of paper...with Ryou's number on it" Lettuce blushed.

We all stared with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What?" we screamed.

She was blushing and had one of her shy smiles.

"Are you serious?" Mint asked.

"I guess this means he liked you after all" I said.

"So have you called him yet?" Pudding asked.

"Well, yes I'm serious, I guess so, but I don't want to get my hopes up, and no." Lettuce replied.

"You mean you haven't called him?" we asked. Well, not Zakuro.

"Umm...no"she answered.

"I think you should ask him if it was him who left the number. It could be a prank" Zakuro said.

"What? I've hardly ever talked to him, and you want me to ask if it was his? Are you crazy?" Lettuce said, spazzing a little.

"That's a good idea, Zakuro" I said.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce yelled.

"Okay. Lettuce, if you don't say anything by lunchtime, then one of us will" Mint said.

Lettuce tried to get us not to, but she didn't have much of a choice, and the bell rang.

**Lunchtime**

Lettuce hadn't said anything to Ryou.

"Come on, Lettuce. All you have to do is talk to him" Mint whined.

Lettuce didn't answer.

"She's right Lettuce. This is silly" Pudding said.

Same as before. I was getting really annoyed with her.

"Lettuce, it's a simple enough job!" I yelled.

She still didn't answer.

"That's it" I said, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm going to sort this out."

I went over to Ryou's table. Annoyingly, he was sitting with Pai, Taruto, who I hate, Masaya, who I really hate, and worst of all, Kisshu. When I got over there...

"Hey Ichigo" Masaya said.

"I'm not here to see you, retard. Ryou, can you do me and the others a favor?" I said.

"Choosing Ryou over Masaya; that'll start a war" Kisshu said.

"Shut the hell up!" I almost yelled.

"What kind of favor?" Ryou asked.

"Did you give Lettuce your number?"

"Yeah. So..."

"Can you talk to her then?"

"Why?"

"Cos she's shy."

"Okay, fine."

"Yeah. Now would be good."

"Fine."

He got up and made his way over to where the girls were. Lettuce looked like she was about to kill me.

"Lettuce, just to clarify, it was me who gave you my number" Ryou said.

"Really?" Lettuce said, while blushing.

"Yeah. So you wanna go out sometime?"

"S-S-Sure."

"Cool" he said, then he went back to his table.

We all squealed, but not too loud.

"So? What should you say?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" Lettuce replied.

"Come on. Without me you won't be going out."

"Okay, okay. Thanks."

She could have been a bit more greatful, I guess, but okay.

**I know this is kind of a filler, but after Pudding's email, I had to put this in. Plus it'll have an effect on the rest of the fic. Hey! No swears. Cool. **

**Well, bye people. Holy crap! It's almost 7 p.m. and I haven't done my homework.**

**I'm screwed.**

**Wait a minute...I've got free period first thing. Or do I have that pointless class thing?**

**Why am I still typing?**

**Better do the pointless crap that is homework, I guess.**

**Ja ne minna!**

**^o^Sugar^o^**

**( why did I randomly end it after saying homework is crap? )**


	6. What?

**Hey guys! As you can see, I've changed my pen name. And I am sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated since forever. It's just I've got a new computer so I had to install everything. Anyways...**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. Enjoy...**

Chapter Six

**Ichigo's POV**

It had been a few weeks since Lettuce and Ryou started going out. She seemed so happy. The Christmas holidays had been and gone, and winter wasn't quite in full swing. There was frost and a little bit of ice in puddles on the roads, but no snow. It was a shame really, because I love snow.

It was friday - thankfully. I was desperate for it to be the weekend.

"Morning all" I said when I joined the others, still half-asleep.

"Ichigo. Shopping. Tomorrow" Mint said.

"Wait, what?"

"She wants to go shopping to make up for the - what did you call them - 'crappy' presents she got at Christmas" Zakuro told me.

"Mint, I got you a pandora necklace. Lettuce got you a gold chain, Pudding got you some new shoes, Zakuro got you a designer outfit. What more could you want?" I told her.

"The things you guys got me were fine. The things from my family got me were crap."

"Explain" Pudding said.

"My brother got me a book. A BOOK. My parents got me a new collar for my dog and a packet of mints. What the f-ing hell was going through their minds when they bought that shit."

"It's called a joke" we all said.

The bell rang for biology.

**One hour later**

"Why are we still having sex education when half the school are doing it?" Mint asked.

"Shut up, Mint" I said.

**Later that day**

"Hey, what's with the maths teacher?" Pudding asked.

"I heard his girlfriend dumped him" Lettuce said.

"She saw the way forward then" Mint said, surprise surprise.

**End of school**

I was walking home. It was finally the weekend. I had just one more trial left: the walk home that I had to share with Kisshu. I had a plan. I set my phone on silent, I decided not to answer any calls and I decided not to say anything, even if he were to provoke me. He was a good distance away from me.

We were almost at the corner, where he usually turns, but...

"You're pretty quiet, you know that" he said, not turning or anything.

I didn't say anything.

"Listen, Ichigo" he said, turning around this time and stopping.

"I'd rather you bitch at me rather than ignore me."

"Wh-why?" I said, stopping. _Damn it,_ I thought.

"I dunno. I like you Ichigo Momomiya" he said in a very non-chalent tone. But the way he said my name...it made my heart skip a beat.

"Wh-what?" I asked, blushing.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." he said turning around.

As he walked even further away, a snowflake fell on my cheek.

"Snow..." I said.

**Done. Sorry it's so short but I hope you like how I ended it. Anyway remember to read and review. Ja ne.**


	7. Something's wrong

**Hey guys. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I've been gone for ages but it's finally half-term, so yay! This chapter has got someone else's P.O.V. But I don't know if it's any good 'cos I've never done Zakuro's one before.**

**I can't remember who I've thanked so far so I'm thanking everyone who's reviewed.**

**Thank you/ merci/ arigato/ gracias/ danke/ grazie:**

**Maddie123321**

**KawaiiOdango**

**RainingSunshine208**

**MewHarukoxLovesxZelda**

**Nilla Mew Mew**

**The-Cheshire-Neko**

**Shadow's Kitty**

**alexandra**

**maya**

**livingplayanime**

**hitachiintwinsfan989**

**BlueKitten-Nya**

**GracieLue**

**KisshuHorseLove**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Ichigo's P.O.V.

After what that jerk said, I wasn't myself. I mean, each time I saw him I blushed and tried to look busy. I made the girls sit next to and/or in front of me, just so I wouldn't have to turn around and see his f***ing face. I'd wait a while before leaving school, so I wouldn't see him. I was hoping nobody would notice, but...

"Ichigo, are you OK?" Lettuce asked me.

"Sure" I said, though my tone of voice couldn't have sounded convincing.

"What's with the emo tone?" Mint said (surprise, surprise).

"I'm not emo."

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Well then shut the fuck up, your majesty."

There was a sudden silence.

"Well, you're pissed" Lettuce said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you only use the F word when you're pissed" Zakuro told me.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Remember the bitch fight last year?" Pudding said.

The image of screaming, kicking, hair pulling, bitching and the cause of a nosebleed came back into my head.

"Well, it's not like I called her anything really bad."

"Ichigo, you called her a bitchy mother f-ing whore" Mint said.

"We told you that you needed to work on your insults" Zakuro added.

"So what's up? Today isn't really a day to be sad" Pudding told me.

"What? Why?"

"It's Valentine's day."

"What?" Mint, Zakuro and I asked.

"You mean you forgot?" Lettuce aked.

"Shit! I was going to send someone a card" Mint said.

"Damn it. Who's gonna help me stop the cards falling out of my locker?" Zakuro asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Mint remarked.

"Please kill me" I said.

"But I thought you liked Valentine's day" Lettuce said.

Zakuro's P.O.V.

Ichigo was definitely bothered by something. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, we knew it. I mean, she left a lot later than usual, and before, she loved all the romance crap on Valentine's day, and now she suddenly hated it. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it must have been recently, since she had only been weird for a few days. Then I had an idea.

Pudding's P.O.V.

Poor Ichigo. Something was up, I just didn't know what. It couldn't have been that she didn't get any cards. But what if she didn't. Or maybe she wanted to send one to someone. I was desperate to know what was wrong, but I guess I had to wait until she opened up.

Lettuce's P.O.V.

It was weird. Ichigo was weird. Valentine's day was weird all of a sudden. Ichigo had been down since saturday. She wasn't even happy when she realised she could afford the shoes of her dreams when we went shopping. And normally, she's happy on the 14th of february. I wanted her to tell us so we could help her, but she sometimes feels like she can handle stuff on her own.

Mint's P.O.V.

_What the hell is up with her? _was all I could think.Seriously. That whole "poor me" thing really pissed me of. I really don't get her. And sometimes I think she thinks that I don't care about her. I mean sure, she's annoying but come on, we've been mates since...forever. And I felt sorry for her. Whatever was upsetting her must have been really bad. But if SOMEONE was upsetting her, then I'd kill them. But she didn't want to say anything.

Zakuro's P.O.V.

We were in maths, and knowing my friends they weren't paying attention so rather then risk talking, I wrote a note.

(A/N: **Zakuro writing**, _**Mint writing, **_**Ichigo writing****, **_**Lettuce writing**_, _Pudding writing)_

**Hey, how about you guys stay at my house tonight? You know, pizza, ice cream and films.**

They passed it to eachother.

_**But it's a school night.**_

**Who cares?**

_**But why?**_

**Ichigo needs cheering up.**

**You don't have to do that.**

_I think it's a great idea._

_**Yeah me too.**_

_**Well I guess it wouldn't hurt.**_

**Ichigo?**

**OK then.**

**Finished. Sorry/ gomen nasai/ pardon... yeah I don't know how to say sorry in as many languages. Next chapter will be up after I update my other stories. Anyways, ja ne minna.**

**Press the button, you know you wanna ; )**


	8. Sleep over

**So after a somewhat long break, here it is the long awaited chapter... *checks chapter* number eight. Hold on. What's this? 1 570 hits? Whoa holy shit! Never expected to have that many.**

**Thank you**

**KisshuHorseLove ( Stupidity killed the cat, then it framed curiosity. Damn you stupidity!)**

**hitachiintwinsfan989 ( Glad you like it ^_^ )**

**Christinapop2 ( Aww thanks )**

**Animelover4798 ( Thank you loads )**

**Shadow's Kitty ( "Great story"? Thank you )**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

After saying the whole "I promise to do my homework and not to stay up late" thing, my parents let me go to Zakuro's house, because apparently sixteen year old girls don't stay up past 11 when they have a sleepover. She didn't live that far away either, so yeah.

**Time skip**

I was walking up to the gates of Zakuro's house, no, more like mansion. Her parents were...important...work...people. Actually, to be honest, I had no clue what her parents did. I pressed the button next to gates.

"Yes?" a voice came from the box above the button. It was Zakuro.

"It's Ichigo" I replied.

"Password?"

"Zakuro, you, of all people, are way to old for stuff like passwords."

"What about e-mail accounts? And phones? And..."

"Except for those."

"...Password accepted."

The gates opened and I walked up to the front door. Zakuro then opened it.

"Hey."

"Password? Seriously?"

"It was Pudding's idea."

"Of course."

We went into the den. The other girls were already there. Mint and Pudding were looking through Zakuro's DVD collection, and Lettuce was on her laptop.

"Why did you bring your laptop, Lettuce" I asked.

"So she can do her homework" Mint answered.

"Lettuce, we've got a free period tomorrow. So stop the homework, and chill" Pudding said.

"Just let me finish this sentence" she said.

I set my bag down. The den was huge, so there was enough room for three mattresses. Three of us would sleep on those, which were actually really comfy, and the other two would sleep on the sofas ( there were two sofas ). The den was next to the kitchen and down the hall was a bathroom. We could have been in Zakuro's room, but she felt the TV in her room wasn't big enough. The one in the den was a flat-screen.

"Hey Zakuro, can you put some music, please?" Lettuce asked.

"Sure. Which CD?"

"Black Eyed Peas!" Mint screamed.

"Pudding, explain to everyone what happened when I lent you my Black Eyed Peas CD" Zakuro said.

We all looked at Pudding.

"I didn't know Heicha was in my room. And what normal kid would use a CD for an art project?" she said.

"Umm...Okay. What about Pixie Lott?" I asked.

"Pudding."

"Now..."

"All my _Now That's what I call music _CDs were chewed up by Fern."

Fern was Zakuro's dog. She was put down a while ago.

"How in hell does a dog chew up a CD?" Mint asked.

"20 CDs."

"What?" we all asked.

"I got JessieJ and Ke$ha" Zakuro said.

"JessieJ!" Pudding shouted.

Zakuro put the CD in and then she and Pudding started singing along.

"Seems like everybody's got a price,

I wonder how they sleep at night.

When the sale comes first,

And the truth comes second,

Just stop for a minute and

Smile."

While they continued to sing, I was interrogated by the other two.

"So what's with you lately?" Mint asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Bullshit" Lettuce said.

"You know Ichigo, you're a real bitch when you're pissed, you know" Mint said.

"Mint, two things: 1: I didn't say anything and 2: you said you know twice."

"I don't care."

"Okay. Ichigo..." Zakuro said.

"Y-yes...?" I asked.

"Say the first thing that comes into your head."

"Okay. The first thing that comes into my head: oh shit."

"Wait until I ask the questions."

"Zakuro, you gonna do one of your theories?" Pudding asked.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"What was Giga Pudding talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Zakuro said before being cut of by Pudding.

"Shut the hell up about that god damn Giga fucking Pudding!"

"I thought you liked it" I said in an innocent tone. **( By the way, if you don't know what **_**Giga Pudding**_** is, type it into YouTube )**

"Anyways...Ichigo. Think of an animal."

"I dunno. Cat."

"What colour is it?"

"Pink."

"No a realistic colour."

"Pink is a real colour."

"Oh yeah 'cos it's extremely easy to find a pink cat..."

"Ok, ok. Black."

"Pick a colour."

"Pink. Like her collar."

"Ichigo, are you referring to that kitten you had when you were six?" Lettuce asked.

"Yep."

"Didn't it die?" Mint aked.

"Meet Mint Aizawa, the most sensitive girl in the whole wide world" Pudding said.

"Shut up. What happened to it?"

"Climbed inside the car engine, got hit on the head with the fan when Dad started the car" I replied.

"Sorry..." they all said in unison.

"It's okay, really." I said.

"Ichigo?" Zakuro said.

"Huh?"

"Is the cat male or female?"

"And back to the randomness. Male, I guess."

"Okay. Name an insect."

"Butterfly."

"Name a song you had stuck in your head recently."

"Boy like you by Ke$ha."

"I had Princess in my head yesterday" Lettuce said.

"Princess? As in _Thanks to mister crow you sneaky little fuck_?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah."

"I had Domino" Mint said.

Pudding then randomnly started singing.

"Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best

I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino"

"Pudding! Stop freaking singing!" we yelled at her.

"Sorry. I can't help it" she said.

"Did you have any song in your head?" I asked Zakuro.

"Bad Apple."

We all turned to Pudding, waiting for her to start singing.

"I don't know the lyrics to that one."

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I do know the dance!"

"Oh god" Zakuro said.

"Oh hell no" Lettuce said.

"Oh shit" I said.

"Fuck no Pudding!" Mint yelled.

None of us wanted her to dance. We were all still recovering from when she did the Thriller routine.

"I'm not gonna do it."

"YAY!" we screamed.

"Hey, that's mean."

Zakuro then cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Ichigo...name a star sigh other than yours."

"So anything but Pisces. Leo."

"Okay finally..."

"Yes?"

"Name a guy who pisses you of."

"The Ass."

"As in Kisshu the Ass?"

"Who else?"

"And now Zakuro shall tell you what she believes is the truth" Pudding said like a weird announcer on TV, while we all stared at her in confusion.

"Okay. Don't interrupt me while I talk or Pudding will do the _Bad Apple! _and the _Popipo _dance."

"Well I won't say anything."

"Gee...Thanks best friend" Pudding said.

"Well" Zakuro began "you thought of a black, male cat, with a pink aura..."

"No I didn't."

"Pink was the aura's colour. Now shut up or you know what'll happen."

I then shut my big mouth.

"So a black cat is lucky..."

"Isn't unlucky?" Mint asked.

"No it's lucky."

"I heard about this cat that got shoved in a bin for seven hours" Lettuce said.

"Holy shit! Was it okay?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah. And she was a black cat."

"See, black cats are lucky, now shut up" Zakuro said. "Lettuce pass me your laptop."

"Here" Lettuce said as she passed it to her.

Zakuro started typing something and Pudding sat next to her.

"Whoah" Pudding said when she looked at the screen.

"Ichigo, what shade of pink? Pale pink, pink madder, salmon pink, iridescent pink or dusty pink?"

"Why?"

"Just cos."

"Ermm...pale pink."

Zakuro and Pudding smiled and giggled a little.

"Okay, here's what I think. The cat is Kisshu, he's lucky and a pale pink aura symbolises..."

"Zakuro, I'm gonna stop you right there" Pudding cut in.

**Zakuro's P.O.V.**

"Zakuro, I'm gonna stop you right there" Pudding cut in.

Then I saw that Mint, Lettuce and Pudding were trying to calm Ichigo down.

"Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Open up to us. We're your friends, if anything happened, we would never laugh or cry or make fun of you. So tell us. Please."

**I'm gonna stop there. So I don't own any of the songs, artists, videos or anything mentioned. The next chapter will be up ne minna.**

**Hmm, I wonder what this button does?**


End file.
